


Put Your Pony in Her Place

by YigaClan



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub, F/F, Hair-pulling, Manhandling, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YigaClan/pseuds/YigaClan
Summary: Jasper fucks the living daylights out of Peridot. Not much else here, my guy.





	Put Your Pony in Her Place

**Author's Note:**

> This contains consensual non-consent, just as a warning. Also, hey, my first f/f fic AND my first su fic! Two firsts in one. Also the longest fic I've ever written. Man, we're breaking records today.

_“Jasper! I'm sorry!”_ Peridot whimpers, backpedaling as Jasper begins to corner her. The hulking shadow of her form eclipses Peridot’s entire trembling body. Back-talking her had been very intentional, regardless of the desperate apologies. She wanted to rile her up just to get her to react like this. Now, like an animal playing dead, she does her best to appear weak and feeble to entice her. It's blood in the water to Jasper. She grabs Peridot, shrieking and kicking, around the waist and hauls her over her shoulder.

“You _will_ be,” She growls, shifting Peridot a bit in her grip. This is a familiar game for them. She knows the rules, what Peridot won't agree to (which isn't much), what gets her going. She throws Peridot face-down on the modest, hard bed. Peridot tries to scramble away but Jasper grabs her around her ankle and yanks her backward before wrangling and pinning both wrists behind her back with one hand. She climbs over top of her, pinning her there like an insect to a board, and the theatrics start. 

“Don't hurt me, please, I'll be good!” Peridot sobs, still shaking, and Jasper answers by reaching down and twisting her fingers in pale blonde hair, wrenching backward so Peridot is bent almost double. 

“You're going to shut the fuck up and let me fuck you, and you're going to _like_ it,” She hisses into Peridot's ear. The sobs quiet to little whimpers. “Do you understand?” When Peridot deliberately doesn't answer, she bares her sharp teeth in a scowl and pulls back harder on her hair to get her to yelp.

“Yes!” Peridot cries out, shaking from the tension. She's breathing fast, like a panicking animal. She loves this, loves the feeling of being helpless and at the mercy of such a large and imposing body, loves the power behind every one of her movements when she holds her down and fucks her like the common gem she is.

“Good,” Says Jasper, shoving her face back down into the mattress. Peridot turns her head to the side to breathe as Jasper grips the neckline of her bodysuit and tears it down completely off of her body in one motion. She almost says something, but she knows it can be easily replaced. Jasper is built for war, a muscular, heavy body and calloused hands strong enough to crush Peridot's neck or snap her in two. She wishes she could run her hands along the muscles, feel her flexing and tensing underneath her fingers. She gives a pathetic moan when Jasper, still pinning her arms behind her back, uses her free hand to deliver a vicious slap to the right side of Peridot's soft, smooth rear end. 

“I bet you'll beg for it, too,” Jasper snarls, squeezing the cheek she just slapped in her huge palm and pulling it so she can get a good view of what's between her legs. “You're such a filthy little brat, you'd beg for it from anyone just to get your fill.” 

“No,” Peridot moans. “Only you.”

“That's my girl.” Jasper shoves her leg to the side and holds it down it with her knee. “Look how wet you are, Peridot. You've got such a pretty cunt. It'll look even prettier with my fingers stuffed in it.” Peridot whines pathetically in response, trying to struggle a bit against Jasper's hold on her to see if she can rile her up. It works, and Jasper's hand comes down _hard_ on her ass. She jerks and whimpers. 

“Hold still, runt. I would suggest you don't struggle unless you want me to hit you until you poof. You wouldn't want that, would you?”

Peridot looks back over her shoulder at her as best she can and says quietly, “Maybe I do.”

“Of course you do,” Jasper snarls, winding up for the next slap. The impact is jarring and it stings another layer of pain over the marks that have already begun to appear on Peridot's behind. Peridot shrieks, limbs shaking. “Of course you do, because you're a filthy little slut who gets off on being punished. Isn't that right?” Her ass is blooming a dark green color now, and the next volley of slaps make her clench her teeth so hard she begins to see stars. Once the assault pauses, she gasps for the breath she's been holding, the air rushing into her as hot tears roll down her flushed cheeks and drip from her chin. 

“Now, are you going to be a good girl for me? Because if you aren't,”--Jasper pauses to spank her again--“then I'm going to make it real hard for you to sit down for a while.” 

“I’ll be good,” Peridot pants, face burning. “I'll be good, I swear!” 

Jasper only laughs. She rubs her middle and ring finger from Peridot's clit to her hole, gathering slick fluid along the way, teasing her with light strokes.

“Shameful,” Jasper chuckles. Her fingers dip shallowly into Peridot, testing the resistance and making Peridot sigh with want. Then, she pushes both fingers deep inside, as far as they'll go, stretching her out until it burns and aches. Peridot _screams_ , in both pain and pleasure, feeling suddenly full to bursting. Jasper's fingers are far bigger than her own, and as they force her open she shrieks like she's being stabbed. Jasper grins, leaning down to sigh against Peridot's neck. She scrapes her fang across the skin and feels the vibration of her cries as she does.

“You like that, huh?” She says lowly. “You like when I hold you down and use you like this?” She starts to piston her fingers in and out, not as fast as she's capable of; she wants to draw this out so she can savor the look on Peridot's face when she finally comes, when she's so wracked with pleasure she can't even form words.

_“Jasper!”_ Peridot howls, clenching tight around her, slick walls seizing against the deep penetration. She struggles to move with it, to fuck back on her fingers, but Jasper's holding her down so hard she swears she feels her spine begin to creak. 

Jasper finally lets go of her wrists, only to grab hold of her hair again. Now freed, Peridot fists her hands in the sheets and holds on for dear life, ignoring the throbbing pain in her scalp as Jasper tugs her backward. 

“Oh my stars!” She shrieks. 

“Touch yourself, brat.” Jasper orders, and Peridot immediately reaches down and rubs her clit in quick circular motions, the touch electrifying in every sense of the word. She can feel Jasper's hot breath against her shoulder, hear her grunting with the effort of fucking her. She squeezes her eyes shut and groans in agonizing ecstasy when Jasper curls her huge fingers up and beckons inside her, pressing against her where she's sensitive and soft. 

“Holy fucking _shit_ ,” She squeals.

“Beg for it,” Jasper snarls. Her fingers begin to slow until they stop. Peridot gasps, reaching back to guide Jasper's head and press their faces closer together. Jasper does _not_ take kindly to that; she yanks on Peridot's hair so hard she's sure a few strands have come loose. Peridot cries out and lets her hands fall back to the sheets. 

“Did I give you permission to touch me?” Jasper growls. She's glad Peridot can't see how wet she is, how much this is turning her on. She wants to keep the illusion going. Peridot’s mind probably wouldn't even register it anyway. 

Peridot ignores the venom in her voice and begs like she's been told.

“Please fuck me,” Her voice shakes as she says it, soft and strained, but it's good enough for Jasper. She shoves Peridot over onto her back and forces her legs apart. Now she can see all of her; her flushed, slight breasts and the dark peaks of her nipples, her adorable, tear-streaked face, the dripping wet slit between her legs. Jasper spreads her open with her thumbs, admiring the swollen bud of her clit and the soft green folds. Then, only when she notices Peridot watching her, she slips the first inch or so of her two fingers back inside, earning a hitching little sigh. 

“Look at you,” She says, her voice mocking and yet somehow awed. “Look at how ready you are for this. If you weren't such a shameless whore I'd probably take you nice and slow,” She thrusts all the way in, gently, to illustrate her point. Peridot whines through it, eyes fluttering closed. “But you don't deserve that. You're nothing more,” she punctuates with a well-placed stroke against the sensitive spot inside her, and Peridot groans, “than a puny little runt who gets off on being manhandled.”

Jasper leans over her and whispers into her ear. “And there's nothing I love more than putting a pitiful little thing like you in her place.” She penetrates the tensing heat of her fully and starts up her violent thrusts again, using the thumb of her other hand to massage Peridot's clit, drinking in the sound of her cries and whimpers.

Peridot is trembling all over, her gut tensing at the sound of Jasper's ragged breaths so close to her, staring at her full lips, her fangs, the feral gold of her eyes, her thick curtain of bone-white hair, wondering what she did to deserve her.

“Jasper,” She moans, letting her head fall back as the quartz soldier closes her mouth around a patch of skin under her jaw and sucks _hard_ before sinking her teeth into the same spot. Peridot cries at that, cursing brokenly, revelling in the pain in conjunction with Jasper's fingers stroking her sensitive place inside and her pulsing clit on the outside. She's so close she can taste the release, and so she concentrates on the feeling and on Jasper's tongue laving over the dark, blooming puncture wounds on her neck as her body races toward climax. 

Peridot becomes incoherent then. All she can do is babble curses and _yes_ and _fuck me_ and the occasional attempt at Jasper's name. Jasper's thumb is so intensely pleasurable against her clit, her expression so filthy, her huge, powerful body caging Peridot's tiny form and she knows she couldn't escape even if she wanted to, and when Jasper growls at her she's lost to the world.

“Come.” 

Peridot's whole body tenses on a high, broken shriek as she arches, her chest thrust out to meet Jasper's, every muscle in her body going taut, toes curling, everything inside of her trembling. Her eyes roll back and Jasper is almost disbelieving that she's made her come this hard. Her walls pulse hot and tight around Jasper's stilled fingers that are pressed hard against her, making her see white in her vision.

“J-Jasper,” She sighs, collapsing back down, still shaking and breathing hard, twitching with the remnants of her orgasm. “Jasper, holy _fuck_...”

“Shhh, there's my good girl,” Jasper rumbles. “You're okay.” She kisses the tears from her cheeks, gently slipping out of her and leaving her gaping and sore. Peridot moans weakly in response, still dizzy from hyperventilating and buzzing with oversensitivity. She reaches up and throws her arm around Jasper's neck. The larger gem wipes her fingers on the sheets before rolling over and taking Peridot with her, lying on her side and letting Peridot nestle her face against her bicep. 

“Oh my stars,” Peridot laughs, a dazed grin slowly coming to her face. Jasper turns her head and cups Peridot's face in her palm, guiding her into a gentle kiss. It's like a switch was flipped, Peridot thinks; one minute she was snarling and pinning her down like a wild animal, and the next...this. She lives for it. 

“So tiny,” She hears Jasper mumble tiredly beside her. “Sometimes I'm afraid I'll really hurt you.”

“You won't,” Peridot reassures her between panting breaths, patting her arm. “My physical form...is far sturdier...than it looks…”

Jasper only huffs out a laugh.


End file.
